


夏起时

by Ahona_SUriel



Series: 情成四部曲 [2]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 作者互攻党, 历史向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 又名《婚内出轨》orz这篇写出了负罪感但我一点办法都没有……带微末而不好吃的肉。（真的十分简短）





	夏起时

太和元年，夏至未至，和煦的阳光混着残花的浓香，似能要人融化在这青空底下。舞阳侯府上下较之往常更活络热闹——府上大公子司马师新婚燕尔，家中添了一位夫人，堂上又多了不少往来道贺的宾客。又兼司马懿和夫人张春华都对长子的这门亲事十分满意，一时间新过门的长媳夏侯媛容无疑得到了全府的宠爱，她本是出身名门的大家闺秀，言谈举止又足够大方得体，就连司马家原本的侍女也很喜欢这位聪明稳重的夫人，做活的脚步都轻快了起来。

独独有一个人不十分高兴。

司马昭有一个来月没怎么见兄长了。婚后第一个月，司马师委实是半点闲都没有。他明明知道，却又总隐隐地觉得兄长是在借着机会躲他。  
他在榻上辗转反侧，恍惚想起司马师成亲前一晚在他身边留下的热度。他们兄弟同睡一十六年，身旁的位置这次长久地空了出来，要到他三年后成年，再由另一个姑娘来填满。  
他哥哥成亲了。

司马师洞房之夜，司马昭在父母的房中待到了后半夜。  
凭心讲，他当然是很想去偷探，奈何司马懿夫妇同样考虑到了比长子只小了三岁的次子的好奇心，特意把他叫去身边促膝长谈。  
但司马昭总归是有本事，在另一个月朗星稀的夜里悄悄挨近了兄长的新房。  
四下里悄然寂静，唯有房中透出的并不明亮的灯火昭示着其中的人还未睡下。考虑到他兄长的本领和性子，司马昭是万不敢戳破窗纸去看的，只是摸到屋后墙根，屏息去听屋内的动静。  
他等了不过半炷香功夫，便等到了女子娇娆的轻声低吟，若有若无地传进耳里。初尝人事的新妇正是和新夫缠绵之时，司马昭自己却知道，真正能撩拨他的是间在其中、极为寥寥的几声属于男人的轻喘——他再熟悉不过的、属于司马师的声音。  
他不由自主地回想起和自己缠绵床榻的兄长，并自然而然地和此时做起了对比。  
——哥哥在和嫂嫂行房的时候，也像和他一样吗？  
他咬住下唇，连呼吸都小心翼翼地绷成一根线，神智在现实和记忆中往来沉潜，最后两处司马师的低喘并作一声，司马昭回过神来，惊觉亵衣里已是一片狼藉。  
他飞快地窜回自己的卧房，将弄脏的衣服匆匆淘洗过，把自己也收拾干净，埋在枕头上深深吸气。  
接下来的几个夜晚他都没有再敢接近那间屋子，一边对自己说着兄长在成亲之前与他共度的那一晚已经是最后一次了，兄长行事从来果断决绝容不得反复，一边却又克制不住地想起那天晚上他听到的男女交错。  
——再去听一次，最后一次，兄嫂完婚月余，如若房事和谐，总该能掐断做弟弟的那份悖德绮念。  
于是他从榻上翻身起来，再次摸去司马师屋后。然而这一回他在微凉的夜风里等到房中灯灭，三更敲响，也没听到屋里传来任何动静。

早晨司马昭起来时已经错过了早饭，免不了被父亲叫去训几句，出来的时候他见夏侯府跟来的侍女和自己家中的侍女慌慌张张地跑在一处，神情却不像是十分担忧的样子，过了一会儿又见母亲从兄嫂院中出来，和侍女们说了什么，这下那些小姑娘们脸上彻底转作了欢欣模样。他瞅准了机会拦下一个夏侯家来的侍女，小姑娘不知深浅更不敢得罪，老老实实地红着脸给他讲了来龙去脉：  
“慌张是因为我家夫人吐了一早，把胆汁都快呕了出来，请主母一看，原是有了身孕啦。”  
倒的确是件喜事。

下午的时候他在书房找到了兄长，兄长拿着一册书卷神情淡然地问他“什么事”。司马昭倚着门框看了他片刻，一如曾经同学时，他看不进书就只好去看兄长，而司马师也由着他看，过一会儿才来敲他的头督促他好好用功。  
于是道喜的话说出口微微变了模样：“哥哥要有儿子了？”  
“会有的。”  
司马昭走进屋里，自拾了椅子坐在兄长对面，调笑的话说来很轻易，让司马师抬了眼轻叱他，却正给了他机会，看进那双深沉藏却无数心事的眼睛：“怕哥哥有了嫂嫂，就不要我这个弟弟了。”  
倘若不是你还存着那份念想，又躲我做什么呢。

夏侯媛容初怀身孕的反应来得异常猛烈，婆母张春华虽悉心照看却也一筹莫展，又念长媳毕竟年轻，便允她回娘家归宁。  
她这一走，司马昭便再也按不住心底疯狂蔓延的渴望。好容易捱到日落，就去推开了兄长司马师的房门。

“这个时候，来做什么。”  
司马师犹自坐在案前看着什么，见他进来只是看了他一下，就又低了眼。  
“兄长。”  
他叫。  
司马师没有答他。  
“哥哥。”  
司马昭走近一步，眼见走到案前，正跪下来，司马师却突兀地起身，不顾衣襟拂过，一支细杆狼毫落到地下。  
“天晚了，该休息了，你也快回去睡觉，我只说这一次。”  
他确信自己的声音十成十地严厉，足以盖过那一丝说不清道不明的颤抖。他伸手熄了案前的灯，一盏一盏熄过去，任少年怔怔跪在案前，直到床头那一盏，司马师的手被人从后面握住了——  
司马昭从背后推着他一直到榻上，怕被推开一样紧紧抓着他的手腕，用唇舌沿着他的脖颈舔吻，从喉结向下，叼着他的领口打开一点，埋下头去像是不敢再看他。  
“哥哥……司马师……兄长……子元……哥哥啊……”  
司马昭语无伦次地一声声唤着，满是无助与渴求，司马师被牢牢攥住的手握成拳，又在这声声呼唤中松开。  
“昭儿……”  
他开口回应，惊觉自己已经无力掩饰其中的颤抖和哽咽。这一刻他几乎是被无力攫住了的：“后世会怎么看待我们的所作所为……”  
“兄长做事一向隐秘……后世不会知道的……”  
胞弟仍然埋头在他身上，声音贴着皮肤传上来。司马师尝试动动手臂，见司马昭仍然不愿松开他，就连腿也一并给他压得死死的。他无计可施，只好低下头去蹭司马昭头顶：“没事了，昭儿……”  
司马昭抓着他的手稍减了几分力道，他有点艰难地带着弟弟的手一起抬起来，伸向白玉勾上的那束红帐。

司马师直到这时才终于明白，他早已把司马昭摆到了心里唯一的位置，尽管姿态注定是永远无法见光的不堪，却也永远无法替代。  
为时已晚。太晚。  
于是他用双手捧住少年劲瘦有力的腰，唇舌在紧绷的小腹打了一回转，毫不犹豫地、深深地将司马昭那处物事含了进去，舌尖碾过脆弱的顶端，惩罚一般地用力吮吸。  
他向来是个果断决绝的人，一旦想通了，这件事上也决不例外。  
夕阳最后的余晖沿着司马昭起伏的背脊，正落进司马师左眼，映出一片血色。少年忍了许久时日的欲望坚定而炙热，并不肯轻易退却。而司马师闭上眼，因心下对这份感情的了然，轻易把自己交待在少年温热的口腔里。  
司马昭湿淋淋地转回来，把口中残留的属于司马师的气息又反哺给他，唇舌交缠时，司马师自枕下摸出床笫之事常用的油膏，交到弟弟手中。  
司马昭拓开兄长后方谷道的手法尚且有些毛躁，期间两根阳物贴在一起磨蹭，多少减了些司马师的不适。及至那处终于松软湿润下来，司马师哑声道：“可以了。”  
然后司马昭沉下腰，把自己填进去，次次朝着曾抵达过的阳心探寻，如愿以偿地听到兄长压抑的喘息，和记忆里的一模一样，满满地全是欢愉。

——比起那夜他偷听到的，更要情动百倍。

 

第二天上午他们重拾过往习惯练武比试，只不过地点换成了司马师门前院落。休息时司马昭犹犹豫豫地想说点什么，自然是被司马师看出端倪问怎么了。  
“哥哥和嫂嫂圆房的时候……”司马昭到底是憋不住，还是想问点什么。  
“我需要一个子嗣。”司马师打断了他，语句简短有力，却足以让司马昭缄默。他心里明白一个继承人有多重要，却不知为何，心底升起一点莫名的欢喜。  
他勾住哥哥的手，司马师就着这个姿势，突然拉着他转到院墙下的荫凉处，背靠着树干在他唇上轻轻亲了一下。  
蜻蜓点水，却珍而重之。  
司马昭追过去，用牙去衔兄长的唇，露出个有点狡黠的笑来。  
他们在这偷来的一角不厌其烦地一来二去，至最后深深吻作一团。

入夏了。

**Author's Note:**

> 问题发言时间：  
> 其实……我真的觉得他俩相处蛮单调的，四十五年如一日身心和谐的那种单调，每一天都是新婚热恋初见那种单调……夏侯徽七年给司马师生了五个姑娘，姑且排除一下双胞胎可能，四舍五入算是连着怀孕了……她怀着孕司马师也就有理由不碰她是不是……然后元姬进门三年她就死了……司马昭婚后第五年才生了一个儿子，第二个儿子过了十年才要……  
> （这么说着总觉得会被挂三观不正……我承认我脑子里只有废料……溜了溜了）  
> （以及我写这篇的时候是真的觉得日后不敢去凭吊了……）


End file.
